Hugo on the Prowl
by madisonhagan1
Summary: Sequel to Hugo's Dilemma. Hugo will not take no for an answer. Batman had finally found Catwoman and is determined to protect the woman he loves. Hugo is on the prowl ready to strike when the right moment comes. He will have her, or no one will.
1. Recovery

_Hugo on the Prowl_

_Batman and Catwoman had just entered the Bat-Cave, when Alfred (Bruce's Butler) Walked in._

_"Master Bruce? Oh, Hello Ms. Kyle."_

_"Hello Alfred."_

_"Alfred tend to her wounds please."_

_"Very well, sir."_

_"Come Ms. Kyle, over here."_

_"Alright."_

_Catwoman sat down in a very nice chair, while Alfred gathered the medical supplies._

_"Here we are."_

_"Ready Ms. Kyle?"_

_"Ready as I'll ever be."_

_Alfred nodded, and went to tend to her gaping wounds._

_"Good lord!" Alfred said, startled._

_"What happened? Did you get run over by a lawnmower? Good gracious girl."_

_Catwoman smiled a little._

_Alfred applied some iv's and numbed her leg._

_"I numbed your leg madam but It still might hurt a little."_

_"That's ok, let's just get this over with." Catwoman exclaimed._

_Alfred nodded and continued._

_Alfred took the dissecting scissors and began to clean the wound._

_The wound was really deep, going through her skin and even into the yellow fatty tissue._

_The wound was first cleaned of dead tissue and foreign bodies and washed with a strong antiseptic._

_He cut some suture thread with his suture scissors and began to thread the needle._

_"I'm using non-absorbable stitching." Alfred stated._

_Catwoman nodded her understanding and he continued with the gruesome task._

_He took the needle holder to manipulate the needle and got it to the position he wanted._

_"Master Bruce, please hand me the forceps."_

_Batman did as he was asked, and Alfred used the forceps to manipulate Catwoman's leg tissue. _

_Alfred burnt the tissue so it couldn't bleed anymore. He released the forceps and continued on._

_Each stitch is separately placed, tied, and cut, to fit perfectly with her wounds._

_Alfred took some clean gauze and wrapped it around her wounded will protect wounds; promote healing; and provide, retaining, or removing moisture. _

_"This should make it more comfortable." Alfred told Selina._

_She nodded and he began to fix her other wounds._

_"How did you get all these?" Alfred asked incredulously._

_"Two-Face tried to blow me up."_

_"I see." Was all he said as he stitched up her other wounds and put clean gauze around them._

_He put medication on her bruises and scratches._

_"Alright I'm almost done." Alfred stated._

_He gave her a shot and some aspirin._

_"There. You need to drink lots of fluids and I suggest you get some sleep." Catwoman nodded and started to stand up._

_"No. Let me help you, you need to stay off your leg." Bruce had already taken of his costume and was now making his way over to Selina._

_He grabbed Selina and helped her across the floor and up the stairs._

_He brought her into his bedroom and tucked her in, she fell asleep instantly._

_It was the first time she could relax and sleep without being on guard._

_It was pure bliss._


	2. Blissful night

_Bruce went back downstairs to the Bat-cave._

_"Alfred you don't need to-"_

_"Bruce Wayne, get you bloody butt over here this instant!"_

_Bruce was taken back by the sudden outburst._

_"But I'm fine, really Alfred."_

_"I am not just your butler boy. I will not sit here and watch my son kill himself."_

_Bruce smiled._

_"Now come here and let me help you."_

_Bruce did as he was told._

_Alfred finished with his wounds and made Bruce a snack._

_"Take some up to Ms. Kyle as well."_

_Bruce nodded and when he was finished he saved some for Selina and began walking up the stairs to his bedroom._

_Selina was sound a sleep under the red, silk, covers._

_"Selina, I brought you something to eat."_

_Selina stirred and awoke to Bruce's voice._

_She took one look at the food and sat up wide awake._

_She ate the food quietly as Bruce sat on the bed beside her._

_"Thank you Bruce."_

_"No. No need to think me."_

_"You saved my life."_

_"..." Bruce didn't know how to respond._

_Catwoman did it for him._

_She grabbed his cheek, softly and kissed him._

_The kiss lasted for about 2 minutes when they broke for air._

_"I love you." _

_"I love you too."_

_They both sat their cuddling and decided to go to bed for the night._

_Bruce wrapped his strong arms around Selina's waist and they both fell asleep._

_Alfred walked up the stairs to Bruce's bedroom._

_He knocked._

_No one answered._

_*sigh* He opened the door._

_"Master B-" He stopped mid-sentence to look at the sleeping pair._

_"I'll get them in the morning." Alfred whispered as he smiled and walked back down to his own bedroom to sleep for the night._


	3. Found

"Selina?"

"…What?"

Catwoman sat up, as she ripped the covers back off her body.

"Morning all ready?"

"Yeah, but I have to go to work, Bruce Wayne remember?"

"Ha, yeah I remember…"

"Stay in the Batcave while I'm gone, I want you safe, Hugo Strange has high power connections, he could find you easily. He knows I'm Batman, but he doesn't know where the Batcave is. So stay down there. Ok?"

"Yeah, Ok…"

"Good. I'll see you soon."

"See ya."

Batman kissed Catwoman on the forehead and headed off to Wayne enterprises.

She got up ready to go down to the Batcave when the phone rang.

She hesitated but finally picked it up.

"H-Hello?"

"I told you I would find you, Selina."

"Hugo?"

"Yes, It's me."

"Get lost."

"I can't, I will never let you go."

"J-just shut up!"

"…heh! Make me."

"I'm sorry, but I don't make bullshit!"

He growled, "Don't start with me Selina, I want you to understand where I'm coming from. I want you to understand my point of view on things."

I scoffed. "I'd like to see things from your point of view but I can't seem to get my head that far up my ass."

"I'm coming to get you, Selina. Mark my words."

He hung up.

Great looks like this hellish nightmare isn't over.


End file.
